My Little Game of Thrones
by Brother of the Night
Summary: La tan mencionada Guerra de los cinco Reyes; terminó cuando el Rey en el Norte fue traicionado y asesinado por sus mismos aliados. El chico ganó todas las batallas pero aún así, perdió la guerra. Y su hermano que creyó hacer lo correcto salvando a los enemigos de la orden a la que servía, también. Ahora se las verán en un nuevo mundo. ¿Por qué siguen vivos? ¿Por qué en otro mundo?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El bulto, la roca y el pony...

Los párpados se abrían lentamente, todo era incomprendible para sus ojos. Su cuerpo le pesaba, más de lo normal. Le costaba ponerse de pié, más bien no podía; la vista mejoraba, de poco a poco, pero ya podía notar blancos pinos, completamente cubiertos por la nieve albina. El cielo estaba en total melancolía, las nubes impedían que el sol ilumine el pálido y tétrico lugar. Con su nublada vista intentó reconocer el lugar, miró para todos lados con esperanza de reconocer el bosque donde yacía petrificado.

Tendió su cabeza contra la nieve, el frío violaba sus sentidos, sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y todo aquello que alguna vez vivió y sintió se quedó en el pasado; como una pequeña sombra esperando que le ayuden a volver a ser el mal que en antaño hizo sufrir al pobre ser que yacía tendido en la fría y despiadada nieve.

El fuerte viento azotea a los blancos pinos, la tempestad es incesante y unos valientes ponys se aventuran en el bosque. Vestidos con capas negras y de cuero, con pelaje de lobo. Sus abrigos los protegen del intenso frío invernal, tres ponys, dos unicornios, y otros tres pegasos; todos en constante vigilancia; su única misión es explorar la zona, al mismo tiempo en alerta de cualquier ataque de los ponys salvajes. Si no regresaban a la base en seis horas, eran dados por muertos, y si huían o quebrantaban el juramento se les llamaba desertores y eran sentenciados a muerte.

-Ahgg, el norte es una maldición. Estamos condenados a morir aquí. Nuestras pelotas serán las últimas en congelarse -gruñó un pony. Su pelaje era castaño claro y su crin era de color verde.

-Ya estamos terminando, el bosque perdido es el último lugar que tenemos que explorar. Pronto llegaremos a nuestras cómodas camas -habló otro. Éste era un unicornio de color negro, su crin era gris con algunos mechones más oscuros.

El momento de hablar se había acabado, todos preferían guardar silencio. Las espectativas sobre el lugar se quedan en los adentros de cada uno; sus cascos se hunden en la pálida nieve de invierno. La escarchar se adhiere en ellos impidiendo una buena movilidad.

El tiempo pasó como rayo y ya tenían que volver, la oscuridad abrazó al bosque con facilidad y rapidez. En los tiempos de invierno el sol se ocultaba más temprano de lo normal, las bestias salían de sus cuevas y escondites; no era seguro para nadie quedarse en esos paramos.

-Bien, deberíamos volver. La noche no es segura para los terrestres, buen trabajo -todos asintieron, al segundo dieron media vuelta y emprendieron el camino a casa. El que dio la orden se quedó al último e inspeccionó por última vez, tenía que tomar precauciones o iba a pagar las consecuencias, la consecuencia de ser devorado por un monstruo.

Todo parecía tranquilo, estaba por darse la vuelta pero algo le detuvo llamando su atención, un bulto oscuro cubierto por la nieve, apenas si se podía ver. Al principio pensó que era una gran roca, aún así la siguió observando, al rato lo que parecía ser una roca se movió; el pony no lo pensó dos veces y llamó a sus compañeros. Todos respondieron al instante, galoparon lo más rápido que podían; cuando llegaron hallaron a su hermano observando una roca. Los equinos se acercaron pensando que su amigo necesitaba ayuda pero cuando ya estaban más cerca notaron que solo estaba escarbando, movía su casco rápidamente sobre el bulto; al parecer sacaba la nieve que tenía encima. También notaron que la roca no era una roca sino un bulto grande. Al estar presentes los equinos hablaron.

-¿Que es eso? -

-Es mierda, eso es lo que es -

-No seas idiota, eso es... Es... No tengo idea qué es... -

-Es un pony; por su apariencia parece ser de la realeza. ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? -Dijo el equino que se encontraba sacando la nieve del cuerpo del pobre.

-¿De la realeza? Saquemos todo lo que lleva de valor, nadie lo sabrá -dijo un pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro y crin celeste. En su rostro tenía una cicatriz enorme, desde el ojo izquierdo hasta la mandíbula.

-No, lo llevaremos a Castle Black, allí será atendido, después de que se recupere lo vamos a interrogar -dijo el salvador del pobre equino.

El inconsciente pony solo tenía una capa de cuero pero aparte de eso no poseía nada más; su cuerpo estaba totalmente descubierto, lo que era raro y tonto pues Frozen North era el paramo mas frío y desolado de Equestria.

El más fuerte del grupo lo cargó en su lomo; nuevamente emprendieron el viaje a Castle Black.

 **El capítulo lo hice corto porque quiero saber si es que les a gustado; obviamente después los haré más largos. Esto es, por así decirlo, como un experimento. Y quiero probar si funciona. Bueno, si a funcionado entonces hago el segundo capítulo. Por cierto, Frozen North si existe en el mundo de Mlp, creo que eso es vemos.**

 **Chao chao...**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Bueno. Les voy a explicar mi forma de escribir. Los pensamientos o oraciones que recuerdan los personajes los describiré así Pensamiento Lo revise y al parecer no me he equivocado en los guiones ni nada, creo. Cualquier cosa me lo informan; yo después respondo. A propósito, los protagonistas son del mundo humano, no de Equestria Girls y son personajes de la saga de libros llamada "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" también si quieren pueden ver la serie en la que está basada. Game of Thrones. Pero yo sigo los guiones de los libros obviamente. Aún así descuiden, de todas formas iré explicando las historias de los protagonistas en partes para aclarar las confusiones que tengan que quedan como el agua dispersa.**

Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, el gigante que estaba encadenado volvió a aullar y retorció el otro brazo del hombre ya muerto, que se desprendió acompañado de una nube de sangre roja y brillante.

Como un niño que arranca los pétalos de una margarita, pensó Jon, el Lord Comandante de la Guardia Nocturna.

—Pieles, habla con él y que se calme —se dirigió a su compañero —. En la antigua lengua; entiende la antigua lengua. Los demás, apártense. Y guarden el acero; estamos asustándole.

¿No se daban cuenta de que el gigante también estaba herido? Tenía que poner fin a aquello, o morirían más hombres. No tenían ni idea de lo fuerte que era Wun Wun.

Un cuerno, necesito un cuerno. Vio el brillo del acero y se volvió hacia él.

— ¡Nada de espadas! —gritó —. Wick, guarda ese...

... Cuchillo, quiso decir. Cuando Wick Whittlestick le lanzó un tajo a la garganta, la palabra se convirtió en un gruñido. Jon consiguió esquivar el puñal lo bastante para que apenas le hiciera un arañazo.

Me ha herido. Cuando se llevó la mano al cuello, la sangre le corrió entre los dedos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por la Guardia. —Wick volvió a atacar, pero Jon lo atrapó por la muñeca y le dobló el brazo hasta que soltó el puñal. El desgarbado chico dio unos pasos atrás, con las manos en alto, como diciendo Yo no he sido, yo no he sido. Wick siempre lo había respetado. Cuando recién había llegado a la Guardia Nocturna, Jon le entrenó junto a otros para luchar. Y después lo convirtió en su mayordomo junto a Holly el niño campesino. Ahora, no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Los hombres gritaban. Jon echó mano de _Garra_ , su brillante espada. Pero tenía los dedos entumecidos y torpes. Por algún motivo, no era capaz de desenvainar.

De pronto apareció Bowen Marsh frente a él, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Por la Guardia. —el viejo apuñaló a Jon en el vientre. Cuando retiró la mano, dejó el arma clavada. Después le siguieron Ben el tuerto, Bernard Karolf, Daner Breck y Danyel blanco.

—Por la Guardia. —susurró Ben.

—Por la Guardia. —siguió Bernard con la menuda voz de niña.

—Por la Guardia. —Daner, con ese rostro tan frío como el hielo.

Ya no podía mantenerse de pié, no sentía las piernas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se cayó encima de Danyel, en lo que este lo apoyó y lo sostuvo. Danyel, también en lágrimas, le observó el rostro; Jon lo miraba pero tenía los ojos perdidos en la nada. Danyel Pieldebebe; también había sido su discípulo. Al principio no sabía ni si quiera empuñar una espada, pero Jon, su Lord Comandante le enseñó. Ahora, irónicamente lo usaba contra él.

—Por la Guardia. —Danyel vaciló, cerró los ojos mientras le seguían cayendo las lágrimas y dejaba el puñal también en el vientre. Y se apartó.

Jon cayó de rodillas. A tientas, agarró un puñal y se lo arrancó; después otro y otro más hasta que todos estaban tirados en la nieve. Jadeante, alzó la vista. Notó que Wick se encontraba adelante; entonces volvió a tomar el puñal que había perdido y lo apuñaló en el corazón. El Lord Comandante dejó escapar un gruñido. Las heridas despedían humo blanco en el frío aire nocturno.

Ya casi no llegó a sentir ese último. Daner Breck le dio una patada innecesaria en el puñal que estaba enterrado en el corazón que hizo caer de bruces a Jon en la nieve.

—Fantasma —susurró pensando en su lobo huargo que estaba encerrado en alguna habitación de Castle Black. El dolor lo invadió por un momento pero después volvió a no sentir nada, sólo el frío.

Traicionado por sus hermanos juramentados. Por sus viejos amigos, por sus discípulos. El lugar quedó vacío. Solo estaba allí Jon, tirado. Con la sangre esparciéndose por la gruesa capa de nieve.

-¡Jooooon! –se despertó exaltado cubierto por gotas de sudor en todo el cuerpo. Respiraba agitado como si estuviera a punto de morir igual que como en su pesadilla. Sólo que el chico de ella no era él. Observó por todos lados, curioso de saber dónde estaba.

¿Qué fue eso? -miró más detenidamente la habitación. Una sala robusta de piedras unidas con una especie de graba, el techo era de madera y solo había una ventana que dejaba entrar una tenue luz opacada por el fuego de la chimenea. El crujir de las llamas era lo único que escuchó –Es un amanecer.

A los extremos de la habitación podía ver un mesón de tamaño mediano a pies de la ventana y dos sillas que lo acompañaban. Pero también pudo notar un asiento de madera al lado de donde estaba acostado, aunque no había nadie ahí.

-Es… ¡Estás despierto! –escuchó una delgada voz proveniente desde atrás del asiento. Le tomó más atención pero no distinguía que era.

-¿Soy un monstruo? ¿Un demonio? –le preguntó impaciente el pony que se acababa de despertar.

-No señor. Pero me asusté –

-¿Puedes salir de ahí? –

-¡Claro! –

Al salir del tonto escondite pudo notar que no era ningún hombre como creyó. Se sorprendió tanto que se hecho un poco para atrás.

¿¡Un pony!? ¿Qué mierda está pasando? –Se había exaltado de nuevo -¿Desde cuándo los ponys hablan?

-¿Le pasa algo señor? –

-¡Tú eres un pony! Y hablas. –

-¿Si? Todos lo hacemos, usted también…

-¿¡Desde cuándo!? –

-Desde siempre señor. En serio ¿En qué mundo ha estado viviendo?

Mundo

Esas palabras retumbaron en su mente.

Un sueño, seguro. Pero ¿Cómo? Recuerdo perfectamente la boda en el castillo de las torres gemelas de Frey. Cómo Roose Bolton mi abanderado me, apuñaló en el estómago. Y me desplomé y todo se volvió oscuridad. Hasta que desperté aquí. Y ese sueño de Jon siendo apuñalado por sus hermanos de la guardia nocturna. No entiendo.

-¿Por qué se sorprende? No tendría que hacerlo. Después de todo, usted también es uno –le habló el pony al instante en que notó su expresión.

-Un que – se dirigió al equino con una voz tan seca como el crudo calor de un desierto y un rostro tan frío como el hielo.

\- Un… Pony, señor. –

El chico no se lo creyó, obviamente; su interior ardía en curiosidad. En deseos de saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Espere –el pony trotó en dirección al mesón que había visto antes. También aprovechó de observarlo. Era de un color albino con crin oscura levemente azulada. Y lo que más le atrajo la atención fue un extraño dibujo ubicado en sus glúteos. Un libro, elegante y bien cuidado.

Extraño

Cuando el pony ya regresaba el chico se mantuvo sentado en la cama, tenía las sabanas encima y se sentía muy cómodo. Pero también raro.

-Me siento más pequeño. Más débil, menudo. ¿Sabes qué puede ser? –lo miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Creo que sí, señor. –le puso un espejo justo en frente de su rostro casi pegándole. El chico gruño y le iba a dirigir una palabra de rabia hacia el pony, pero se detiene al observarse.

\- Un pony –susurra, en lo que el otro pony le escucha.

\- Antes no eras un pony ¿No? Lo sé, lo leí. –

Entonces el chico empieza a notar sus facciones equinas. Era levemente parecido al humano que había sido antes. Conservó su pelo castaño rojizo, ahora era su crin, su piel era albina igual que el otro pony. Después quiso tocar su rostro y vio sus manos, ya no estaban; reemplazadas por cascos grises.

-¿Es brujería? –

-Me temo que no señor, en realidad no le sé. Bueno, por sus actitudes extrañas y por lo sorprendido que estaba al verme, además de no saber nada respecto Equestria al perecer. Deduje que lo más probable es que no sea de por aquí –le explico el pony al chico mientras dejaba el espejo a un lado en la cama.

-¡No! No lo soy. No sé qué es Equestria. Y no sé qué es lo que está pasando –le respondió el chico con temeridad.

-¿Qué tal si me dices tu nombre y yo te digo el mío? Me explicas todo y yo lo hago también ¿Te parece? –le habló el pony sereno de sus palabras para que el chico se calme un poco. Después de todo, al parecer todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora era nuevo para él -. ¿Cómo te llamas? –

De la nada, el chico se paralizo. Pensó en las palabras del otro pony; en todo ese rato se le había olvidado su nombre. Todo se volvió oscuro y dejó de pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora. La conmoción de lo que estaba pasando le impidió recordar algunas cosas; de lo único que se acordaba era de esa fatídica boda. Donde murieron sus abanderados que le habían jurado lealtad incondicional hacia él, donde murió su madre, y él también. Pero recordó su nombre, el nombre que su madre le dio al nacer y el que gritó sollozante cuando se encontraba en el suelo a pelos de morir. Lo recordó, todo.

¡Robb! ¡Hijo! ¡No! ¡Robb, levántate y pelea! ¡Robb. Escúchame! ¡Robb. Vete de aquí! ¡Hijo! ¡Por favor!

Madre.

Recordó. Recordó la misma palabra que dijo cuando su madre estaba sumida en las lágrimas y el dolor.

Madre.

Y me asesinaron. Y después, oscuridad -se dijo en su interior -. Robb.

-Emm… -quería decir algo el pony pero fue interrumpido por.

-Mi nombre es Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, Rey del Tridente, Rey de los Reyes del Invierno, Señor de Invernalia y llamado el Joven Lobo.


End file.
